The present invention relates to game processors that enable players to play various games with scenarios which vary according to the progress of each game, thereby achieving great versatility in possible game content. The present invention also relates to information storage media storing a game program therein to enable such versatility.
Conventionally, game processors exist for executing game programs which exhibit a varied scenario. One example of such a game processor is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2930237 (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cbackground artxe2x80x9d). In this background art, selecting any one of a set of hero characters provided in the game activates an event that has been uniquely set for the selected character. In this fashion, the game contents can be varied.
In this manner, the background art achieves versatility in game contents by activating an event unique to each game character. However, the game contents are always the same as long as the same character is selected. Therefore, the game appears to become more predictable as the game is played again and again. Thus, players tend to lose interest in the game and become bored with the game.
An advantage of the exemplary embodiments is that a game processor and information storage medium storing a game program are provided which varies each game in scenario according to the progress of other interrelated games.
A first aspect of the exemplary embodiments is directed to a game processor that enables a player to play a plurality of games interrelated to each other, the game processor comprising:
a game program storage for storing a plurality of game programs interrelated to each other;
a backup data storage for writably and readably storing backup data representing progress of each of the games separately played;
an operating unit for providing an instruction for selecting one of the plurality of game programs stored in the game program storage, and starting and playing a game specific to the selected game program;
a deciding unit for deciding, when the operating unit provides the instruction for starting the game, whether the backup data for another game related to the specific game is stored;
a game program changer for changing part of the selected game program, based on a decision made by the deciding unit as to the backup data;
a reader for reading the changed game program; and an image processing unit for carrying out image processing for the game program read by the reader and for making a display image changed based on the instruction provided by the operating unit.
As described above, in the first aspect, scenarios varied in content for one game can be generated according to the progress of other games related to the game now being played.
According to a second aspect, in the first aspect, the backup data storage includes a clear information storage area for storing clear information about any cleared game, and
the deciding unit decides whether the clear information is written in the backup data for another game related to the specific game.
As described above, in the second aspect, players can have fun with playing the same game varied in scenario, according to the state of related games.
According to a third aspect, in the first aspect, each of the game programs stored in the game program storage is composed of a plurality of scenario units varied in type, and
the game program changer selects, based on the decision made by the deciding unit, a predetermined scenario unit from the plurality of scenario units varied in type to compose the game program.
As described above, in the third aspect, one scenario is composed of a plurality of scenario units. Of the scenario units, a specific scenario unit is selected based on whether other related games have been cleared or not. Thus, the scenario varied in content can be easily composed.
According to a fourth aspect, in the first aspect, the game program storage is a readable and writable nonvolatile memory larger in capacity than each of the games;
the nonvolatile memory stores the game programs for at least two games that are interrelated to each other and played in a predetermined order; and
the backup data storage has storage capacity capable of individually storing the backup data for each of the at least two games.
According to a fifth aspect, in the first aspect, the game program storage stores the plurality of game programs interrelated to each other for games that are same in game genre and hero character but different in scenario at least in part.
A sixth aspect is directed to a game information storage medium provided with an operating unit and a processing unit, the game information storage medium comprising:
a game program storage medium for storing a plurality of game programs interrelated to each other; and
a backup data storage medium for writably and readably storing backup data representing progress of each of the games separately played, wherein
the game program storage medium comprises;
a decision program for deciding whether backup data for another game related to a game specified by the operating unit is stored;
a change program for changing part of the game program for the specified game, based on a decision made by the decision program as to the backup data;
a read control program for reading the changed game program;
an image processing program for carrying out image processing for the game program read by the read control program and for making a display image changed based on an operation of the operating unit.
A seventh aspect is directed to a medium storing a game program for controlling a game processor that enables a player to play a plurality of games interrelated to each other,
the game program when executed performing the steps of:
storing a plurality of game programs interrelated to each other;
writably and readably storing backup data as to progress of each of the games;
carrying out an operation by providing an instruction for selecting one of the plurality of game programs, and starting and playing a game specific to the selected game program;
deciding, when an instruction is provided for starting the specific game, whether the backup data for another game related to the specific game is stored;
changing part of the selected game program, based on a decision made in the deciding step as to the backup data;
reading the changed game program; and
carrying out image processing for the read game program and for making a display image changed based on the operation.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.